Varázslatos iskola
by Zgizi
Summary: Ez a történet a Varázslatos tanév című regényem folytatása, de ahhoz, hogy ezt megértsd, nem feltétlenül kell elolvasnod az előbb említett történetet. Ebben a regényben visszatérnek megszokott szereplőink, Hermione, Dylan, Harry, Ginny Ron, és még mások i
1. Prohang

Egy családi ház kertjében járunk. Körös - körül zöld a fű, a terasz ajtajától egy kis köves ösvény vezet keresztül - kasul a kerten. A pázsit közepén nagyobbacska asztal áll, melyet leánderfák takarnak el az utca elől.

Az asztalnál Hermione, Dylan és két fiuk, Juan és Kevin ült. Hermione és Dylan miután elvégezték a Roxfortot, egy év múlva összeházasodtak, és még abban az évben megszületett első fiuk, majd rá egy évre Kevin is. A két felnőtt és családjuk tizedik házassági évfordulójukat ünnepelték ezen az estén. Nyárhoz illően langyos idő volt, és hűvös szellő fújdogált.

Hermione és Dylan tanulmányaik elteltével egyre több időt tudtak egymásnak szentelni, és gyengéd szerelem alakult ki köztük. Akárcsak két másik fiatal között, akik hivatalosak voltak hozzájuk, de immár elég sokat késtek.

A háziasszony a vacsora befejeztével leszedte az asztalt, és miután mind bevonultak a nagyszobába, becsukta a teraszajtót.

Kis idő múlva megszólalt a kapucsengő, és egy fiatalasszony állt ott, kart öltve egy fekete hajú fiatalemberrel.

- Sziasztok! - köszönt nekik Hermione. - Hát Jenyt hol hagytátok?

- Tegnap előtt kitalálta, hogy el akar menni az osztálytársaival egy táborba, és mindent be kellett vásárolni, meg fuvarozni a csemetét. Azért is késtünk, elnézést - szabadkozott.

- Semmiség. Viszont azt hiszem a puding még meleg, úgyhogy ne az ajtóban ácsorogjunk.

Ginnyék beléptek. Dylan rögtön eléjük sietett. Ginnynek adott egy puszit, Harryvel pedig kezet fogott. Ezután mind leültek az egymással szemközti két sárgásfehér kanapéra.

A felnőttek jókedvű beszélgetés közben iszogatták kávéjukat, a két fiú pedig csendben játszogatott.

- Tényleg! Milyen táborba is ment Jeny? - kérdezte Hermione kapva a témán, amit Harry vetett fel.

- Úszó -, és rajztáborba. Nagyon szereti az osztálytársait, és szeretne még egy kis időt velük tölteni, mielőtt mágiát kezd tanulni. És hát a rajztanárt is szereti. Mivel ő vitte őket úszni is, így segít felügyelni a többi tanárnak.

Jeny még csak nemrég töltötte be kilencedik életévét, de Juanhez és Kevinhez képest kész ördögfióka volt. Mindig kereste a bajt, de imádnivaló teremtés volt. Egyszerűn mindenki odavolt érte.

Mikor Hermionéék megtartották az esküvőt, épp csak halvány elképzeléseik voltak a jövőt illetően, de mára Hermione a tanárképzőbe járt, Dylan pedig a Minisztériumban dolgozott a Varázslények Szelídítése osztályon.

Ginny, Harry és Ron pedig az aurori pályát találták kedvükre valónak, bár a vöröshajú lány még csak gyakorlaton volt. Emellett Ron a Windsori Vagányok kviddicscsapat tagjaként is jól szerepelt. Az utóbbi nyolc év alatt tényleg nagyon sokat fejlődött. Hermione már több meccsen járt kint, és sajnálta, hogy barátja most nem tudott eljönni házassági évfordulójára.

A négy jó barát, miután elvégezték a Roxfortot úgy döntött, hogy egy London közeli falucskában érdemes letelepedni, amely elérhető távolságban van a fővárostól, és a közlekedés sem megoldhatatlan.

Mivel kertes házba költöztek, még a 6. születésnapjára kapott mind a két fiú egy kutyát, így először Mócsing, a törpelabrador, majd Tik - Tak, a tacskó érkezett meg a házhoz. A két fiúnak a kutyák voltak a legjobb barátai, és ez fordítva is igaz volt. Hermione, macskája, Csámpás halála után új kedvencet talált magának, ezúttal egy fekete örvösmacska személyében. Ezt az állatfajt a varázslók fejlesztették ki, nem sokkal Voldemort bukása után. Az egész macska fekete volt, de nyakától kezdve két centis távolságokra a szivárvány minden színét sorban felvonultató csíkok futottak. Az állat csúnyácska kinézete ellenére mindenki (, még Ron) szívébe is belopta magát.

Az este végeztével Ginny és Harry elköszönt, mondván, hogy nem akarják továbbra is feltartani a lefekvéshez készülődő családot. Hermionénak másnap kellett letennie az alkalmassági vizsgát. Bizonyítania kellett, hogy az egész tananyagot tudja, milyen módszerekkel tanítana, és hogy elég türelmes egy ilyen feladathoz, azonban ez utóbbi jó tulajdonsága igencsak jelentősen próbált állt ki, már akkor is, amikor ágyba kellett küldeni két fiát, akikre általában éjszaka jött rá a sajtkukacszindróma.

Csak annyit, hogy a Jeny nevet így ejtsd/Zseni/.


	2. Kavalkád és káprázat

Hermione másnap sikeresen levizsgázott. A diplomáját Percy adta át neki, mint s Mágiaoktatás főosztályának vezetője. Érdeklődött, hogy Hermione hol szeretne dolgozni, mit szeretne tanítani, majd a "kikérdezés" végén megígérte, hogy keres neki valami jó kis állást.

Aznap este Hermione és családja éppen leült vacsorához, amikor két bagoly kopogtatott az ablakon. Az asszony kiszedte az ételt a többieknek, majd elkezdte olvasni a nagyobb bagoly által hozott Esti Prófétát. A címlapon rögtön megakadt a tekintete:

A Roxfort túlnépesedett?

Rita Vitrol beszélgetett a Mágiaügyi Miniszterrel, Rufus Scrimgeourrel.

R.V.: Mostanában gyanús pletykák rebbentek föl a Roxfort és a Minisztérium körül, miszerint Anglia egyetlen varázslóiskolája már nem tud megfelelő tanítást és elhelyezést biztosítani az egyre csak szaporodó népességnek. Mennyi igaz a pletykából, és mikor szándékozza nyilvánosságra hozni az adatokat az iskola felügyelőbizottsága?

R.F.: A hír, mint azt személyes tudósítóm is rebesgette feltétel nélkül igaz. Egyre több varázslópalánta születik, és az iskola csak a tíz évvel ezelőtti diákmennyiség befogadására képes. A hatékonyabb tanulás érdekében az iskolát kibővítették, de fennáll a veszélye annak, hogy a következő évtől csoportbontás esedékes a másodikosok és a harmadikosok között, így az iskola a leendő elsőéveseket már nem fogja tudni befogadni.

R.V.: Mi a teendő ilyen helyzetekben?

R.S.: A jól bevált módszert - miszerint a diákság egy részét külföldi, kevésbé látogatott iskolákba helyezik el - nem fogjuk alkalmazni. A mágusoktatás főosztályának vezetője és néhány munkatársa igen érdekes, és átgondolandó tervet dolgozott ki, miszerint Angliában még egy varázslóiskola alapul.

R.V.: Mikor kerül megvitatásra az ügy?

R.S.: Ma délután, ennek következtében a holnapi Reggeli Prófétának be fogunk számolni az eredményekről.

R.V.: Köszönöm a válaszokat.

R.S.: Lekötelezett.

Itt egy féloldalas kép következett a Miniszterről, akit vámpírfogai mosolygás közben inkább ijesztővé, mint vonzóvá tették.

Miután végzett a cikk lényegének ismertetésével a többiek számára (fiai kétségbeesetten néztek apjukra), elkezdte olvasni a Percy baglya által hozott levelet.

Kedves Hermione!

Mint azt bizonyára olvastad, a Minisztérium egy új iskola építését tervezi. Bár ez még csak a holnapi számban lesz benne, de én elárulom, hogy a Minisztérium döntése alapján most már biztos, hogy meg fog épülni.

Egy igen kedvező ajánlatom lenne számodra. Az iskola építését következő hónapban kezdik el. Mivel te jelenleg állást keresel, arra gondoltam, hogy elvállalhatnád az iskola felépítésének vezetését, persze szakemberek segítségével egyetemben. Emellett a tanárokat is neked kéne kiválasztani, így akár magad is taníthatsz majd ott.

Várom válaszodat, miszerint beleegyezel-e a fent említett dologba. Dylant is megkérdezhetnéd, nincs-e kedve az állatgondozás tantárgyát tanítani.

Őszinte híved: Percy!

Miután két fiuk lefeküdt, Hermione és Dylan megtárgyalta a dolgot, és arra a döntésre jutottak, hogy Ők ketten együtt elvállalják az építés vezetését. Még aznap megírták a levelet Percnek, amelyben beleegyeznek kérésébe. Az iránt is érdeklődtek, hogy hol fog épülni az iskola.

Másnap már meg is érkezett a válasz, melyben a fiú kijelentette, hogy egy - nemrég felfedezett - kis szigeten fog épülni, melynek Scarolin a neve.

Az elkövetkező egy hónap szervezgetésekkel telt. El kellett intézni a munkások kiválasztását, tervrajzokat készíteni, és végül a légégetőbb problémának az bizonyult, hogy mi legyen az iskola neve. Végül a Scarlon nevet választották, a sziget tiszteletére, melyet a Mágiaügyi Miniszter nagy nyilvánosság előtt be s jelentett.

Ezzel a hivatalos munkálatok be is fejeződtek, és útnak indulhattak. Az indulás előtti nap reggelén a legaktuálisabb problémával kezdett el foglalkozni Dylan és felesége. Ki vigyázzon Kevinre és Juanre. Végül, bár nehéz szívvel Ginnyékre bízták két fiukat, ugyanis az építkezés közben mindenki szerint csak zavarták volna őket. Időközben Jeny is hazatért a táborból, így nem kellett aggódniuk, hogy unatkozni fognak. Ellenben két barátjukért aggódtak, ugyanis gyakran, ha a három gyereket összeeresztették rosszabbak voltak egy sárkánynál is.

Végre elérkezett a szigetre utazás napja. Fájdalmas búcsú után a gyerekektől és barátaiktól (ezúttal Ron is tiszteletét tette) felkészültek a hoppanáláshoz.

Mint azt Hermione kinyomozta, a sziget (csak nagy jóindulattal lehetett így nevezni, ugyanis a térképen csak egy aprócska pont jelölte, és Hermione megállapította, hogy átmérője a legszélesebb részén sem lehet több két kilométernél) Anglia északi részétől nyugatra feküdt, körülbelül egy kilométerre a szárazföldtől.

Hoppanáltak. Mikor megérkeztek, egy zöld dzsungel tárult a szemük elé, majd mikor megfordultak, rózsaszínben és kékben csillogó víztükör villant meg előttük.


	3. Polipok, manók és rosszcsontok

A házaspár és a néhány nekik segítő építész három nap alatt keresztül - kasul bejárták Scarolint, és a térképszakértővel rajzoltattak egy térképet.

Ez alapján a szükséges mértékben átszerkesztették Scarlon tervét, és hozzáfogtak az "építéshez".

A sziget közepén egyszerű irtóátokkal kiirtották a növényzetet, majd ide tették le az iskola alapkövét. Természetesen mágia segítségével építkeztek. Az épület alaprajza mindennek mondható volt, csak szabályosnak nem. Minden oldalon több torony ugrott előre a fal oldalából, és a tetőről. Hermione és Dylan régi kedves iskolájuktól sok ötletet átvettek.

A kész épület környékét ezután puha pázsittal befüvezték, és néhány bokrot ültettek, hiszen az életet nem indíthatták el egyetlen pálcalegyintéssel. A parkon keresztül köves ösvényeken lehetett eljutni a sziget egyik félreeső sarkában kialakított kviddicspályáig. Ezenkívül ide még egy focipályát is csináltak, hiszen mugli származású tanulókra is számítottak.

A parkban mindenhol padokat helyeztek el. Ezután következett a növényház, mert természetesen a legtöbb roxforti tantárgyat meg akarták tartani. Az üvegházakat fényvisszaverő fóliával vonták be, így ha valaki ránézett, a szemébe tükröződött a vakító napfény. Mindazonáltal csodálatos látványt nyújtott.

A szigetet körülvevő tenger jelenléte is kiválónak bizonyult. Egy fél kilométeres sávot meghagytak, hogy a szigethez tartozzon, a többit pedig elkerítették. A kőfal, amely szétválasztotta a víztükröt, halványsárga színt öltött, ahogy rásütött a nap.

A legnagyobb gondot a közlekedés megoldása okozta, ugyanis nehezen lehetett volna mondjuk hajóval vagy repülővel megközelíteni a szigetet. Végül a szigethez a szárazföld hozzá legközelebb eső pontjától hatalmas - a tenger felett átívelő - hidat építettek.

Akárcsak a Roxfort megközelítését, saját iskolájukét ők is vonattal oldották meg, melynek állomása a szigetet elérő híd közelében volt. Innen lehetett elgyalogolni a kastélyig.

Háromheti kemény munka után elérkeztek a még keményebb részéhez. A kastély belsejének kialakításához, a rend megszervezéséhez, mindenféle kellékek beszerzéséhez:

Úgy döntöttek, hogy először kitalálják, hogy milyen rendszerben tanuljanak a diákok. Közös megegyezés alapján megállapodtak, hogy ők is házakba fogják osztani tanítványaikat, de máshogy, mint a Roxfortban. Nem természetük, hanem érdeklődési körük szerint, hiszen úgy egyértelműbb volt a tanítás megosztása is.

Három házat választottak: azokét, akiket a kaland foglalkoztat (Gruffiesz), azokét, akik szeretik a természetet és a tudományokat (Lariasz), és a könyvmolyokét, akiket az irodai munka és az olvasgatás érdekelt (Daraisz).

Ettől függően három klubhelyiséget rendeztek be. A Gruffiesz ház klubhelyisége piros színben pompázott narancssárga díszítésekkel. A kastély északi oldalán fekvő egyik toronyban helyezkedett el. Ovális alakúra alakították ki. Mivel ezen a vidéken általában hideg volt, két kandallót is teremtettek, egyet az előtérbe, egyet pedig a fürdőszobába.

A Lariasz ház nem toronyba került, hanem az épület egyik kieső szárnyába, ahonnan jó rálátás nyílt a parkra. A berendezés zöld színű volt, és citromsárgával ékesített.

A Daraisz ház pedig a harmadik emeleten foglalt helyet, a könyvtár közelében. Ajtaján kék és lila vászon függött.

Mindegyik portrélyuk egy ajtó volt, melyeket egy - egy érzőmanó őrzött, természetesen olyan színű ruhában, amelyik házhoz tartozott.

Hermione és Dylan kedvenc háza egyaránt a Gruffiasz volt, ugyanis az emlékeztette őket legjobban iskolás éveikre.

A klubhelyiségek után az Ebédlő és a Könyvtár következett. Az Ebédlő egy nagy kör alakú helyiség volt, ahol három nem túl szokványos asztal állt. Három a diákoknak készült, egy pedig a tanároknak. Mindegyik asztal tömör fából készült. A három nagyobb kör alakú volt, de átmérője több mint tíz méteres, így több százan ülhettek mellette egyszerre. A tanárok asztala kisebb volt, és a Roxforthoz hasonlóan hosszúkás, amely egy emelvényen helyezkedett el.

Roxforttal ellentétben a Könyvtár nem tanulásra volt kialakítva. Belépve mindenhol polcok tűntek fel, melyeken több ezer kötet sorakozott. Ezeket a Cikornyai & Patza ajándékozta az iskolának kezdőanyag gyanánt. A könyvtárban nem voltak ülőalkalmatosságok, csak egy kis üres tér, ahol három kis asztal volt, melyekre egy nem túl nagy téglalap volt rajzolva. Itt lehetett könyveket keresni. Csak el kellett mondani a keresendő kifejezéseket, és az azt tartalmazó könyvek megjelentek a téglalapban. Átnézés után az ide visszarakott könyvek egy újabb varázsszóra visszarepültek a helyükre. A Könyvtárból egy nagy általában tárva - nyitva álló ajtó nyílt, ami egy úgynevezett Olvasószobába vezetett. Itt lehetett tanulmányozni a kivett könyveket. Az építők is sokszor megfordultak itt, hogyha szükségük volt valamire. Ide fordult Hermione és Dylan is, amikor olyan lényeket kerestek, amelyek békésen megélnek egymással szimbiózisban, és bírják a sós vizet, ugyanis be akarták népesíteni a tenger iskolához tartozó részét. Végül segítséget kértek Roxforttól, és a - már igen öreg - óriáspolip kicsinyeit telepítették be ide. A lányt, aki rózsaszínes volt, Fugyinak nevezték el még a Roxfortban, a két barna fiút pedig Rudolfnak, és Lejinek.

Az építkezés lassan a végéhez közeledett. Már csak az volt hátra, hogy beüzemeljék a vonatot, mely a diákokat fogja szállítani, tanárokat keressenek, és lehetővé tegyék mindenféle tancucc beszerzését az Abszol úton. Ebben a kérdésben Fred és George segítségét kérték. Elmagyarázták nekik, hogy milyen uniformisokat kérnek, milyen tanszereket és kiegészítőket. Egy hét múlva már mindenki számára szabad volt a vásár. Augusztus utolsó egy hetében kiküldték a meghívókat az elsősnek készülő gyerekeknek, akik bár meglepődve tapasztalták, hogy nem a Roxfortba hívják őket, de elrángatták a szüleiket vásárolni.

Ginnyéknél Juan és Kevin nagyon jól szórakozott. Harryék kevésbé. Amikor azonban mindhárman megkapták a meghívójukat, a házaspár megkönnyebbült, ugyanis a három gyereknek volt jobb elfoglaltsága, mint hogy őket bosszantsák.

Egyik csütörtöki nap Harry szabadságot vett ki, így ötösben mentek el az Abszol útra. Fredék boltja sokat változott az elmúlt két hétben. Most már nemcsak diliboltos kellékeket, hanem tancuccokat is árultak. Mivel a diákok nem tudhatták előre, hogy melyik házba kerülnek, nem vettek egyelőre uniformist. Azt, mint az ajtón függő tábla mutatta a tanítás első hetében lehet megrendelni.

A három gyerek nagyon élvezte a nézelődést. Megvettek mindenféle kelléket, és a Mágikus Menazséria felé vették az irányt. Itt dolgozott barátjuk, Neville. A levelük azt írta, hogy bármilyen, oroszlánnál kisebb háziállatot lehet vinni, de mivel a két fiúnak feltett szándékuk volt kutyájukkal utazni, csak Jeny könyörgött ki egy kisállatot. Egy lógófülű kosorrú törpenyulat választott, amely némi varázsképességgel is meg volt áldva. Szuszinak nevezte el, mivel hangosan szuszogott. Barna mellkasa szaporán emelkedett föl és le.

Így hát, bár nagyon hiányzott a két fiúnak Hermione és Dylan, boldog napokat töltöttek el Ginnyvel, Harryvel és Jenyvel.

Scarlonban ezalatt sürgősen cselekedni kellett, ugyanis már csak öt nap volt, az első diákok érkezéséig, és tanárokat kellett keresniük. Mivel Roxfort nem küldött nekik át diákokat, nem volt annyira nehéz dolguk, ugyanis az elsőévesek még nem tanultak olyan sok tantárgyat. Ezenkívül a mugliismeretet és a jóslástant felszámolták, helyette inkább szakköröket akartak szervezni.

Hermione, mondanunk sem kell, a számmisztika tanítását vállalta magára, míg Dylan a legendás lények gondozását. Miután az építőket elküldték, és az iskolát biztosították, hogy illetéktelenek nem férhetnek a közelébe hazautaztak, hogy megfűzzék Ront, hogy vállalja el a sötét varázslatok kivédése oktatását.

Négynapi keserves munka után végre elégedetten térhettek vissza új otthonukba, ugyanis többé - kevésbé megfelelő tanárokat sikerült találniuk. Egyedül gondnokot volt nehéz találni, de végül Dylan egyik unokatestvére elvállalta ezt a munkát is.

Végre valahára elérkezett a szünet utolsó napja, így Juan, Jeny és Kevin nekiláttak pakolni.

- Már alig várom, hogy lássam Hermione néniéket - csacsogott izgatottan Jeny. Lelkesedése a többiekre is ragadt.

Utólag csak annyit szeretnék mondani, hogy Szuszika valóban létező egyéniség volt. Ő és Fülike voltak első törpenyulaim. Fülike még él, de Szuszi másfél évesen meghalt. Tényleg barna volt, és tényleg folyton szuszogott. Rá emlékezve találtam ki a történetbeli Szuszit!


	4. A ceremónia

Másnap a reggel a Weasleyéknél megszokott kapkodás vette kezdetét, ugyanis Hermione meghagyta Ginnynek, hogy Juan nem hozhatja Mócsingot, mert túl nagy, és nem kivételezhet a saját gyerekével. Mivel a fiú és Ginny is ragaszkodott a véleményéhez, húsz percük maradt kiérni a vonathoz, ami a King's Crossról indult tíz órakor.

Hermione és Dylan úgy szervezték meg az indulást, hogy a Roxfortba és a Scarlonba készülő diákok és tanárok ne egyszerre özönljék el a pályaudvart, ezért indították előbb a saját vonatjukat.

Ginnyék és a három gyerek, és három állat (Ginny végül beadta a derekát, mer máskülönben elkéstek volna) loholva érkezett meg 10 előtt öt perccel a tízes és a tizenegyes vágányok közé. Az átkelést is különböző helyeken hajtották végre, ugyanis a Roxfort Expressz már elfoglalta a saját peronját, így ki kellett építeni egy újat.

A házaspár előretuszkolta a fiatalokat. Mikor azok meglátták a vonatot, egyszerre káprázni kezdett a szemük. A vonat egyszerre hat színben pompázott. Bár rendszerezetten, mégis vakítóan. A piros, narancssárga, kék, zöld, citromsárga és lila vagonokon az ablakok szikraszóró üvegből készültek, így aki ránézett, annak rögtön összefolyt a szeme előtt a látvány.

Harry segített lányának és barátnője fiainak felrakni a ládákat egy üres kupéba, aztán mind leszálltak. Éppen búcsúzkodtak, amikor Ron lépett oda hozzájuk.

- Szevasztok! - köszönt vigyorogva.

- Szóval sikerült megfűzniük - mosolygott Harry.

- Hát persze. Tudod, hogy ez milyen hízelgő rám nézve - utánozta Percy stílusát a vörös hajú fiatalember. Ennek ellenére nagyon sokat komolyodott az elmúlt tíz év alatt.

- Te is velünk utazol, Ron bácsi? - kérdezte Kevin.

- Igen. Én fogom megtanítani nektek, hogy hogyan kell legyőzni egy vámpírt. Nagyon ijesztő lesz - majd amikor látta a gyerekek ijedt arckifejezését elnevette magát. - Csak vicceltem. Azt csak hetedikben tanuljátok majd!

Hangos visszhangzó csengőszó hangzott fel, jelezve, hogy ideje felszállni a vonatra. Harry és Ginny még sokáig integettek rokonaik és barátaik után.

Ron, bár eredetileg a tanároknak szánt kupéba akart ülni, a gyerekek hosszas győzködésére végül beült hozzájuk. Nagyon szerették őt, mindig megnevettette őket.

Hosszasan beszélgettek a kviddicsről, meg új iskolájukról. A két fiúnak hiába voltak a szüleik az iskola vezetői, nem sokat mondtak el. Jeny azon kevés lány közé tartozott, akiket érdekelt a kviddics. Gyakran találkoztak Ronnal, aki mindig beszámolt nekik a fejleményekről.

A Scarlon messzebb volt Londontól, mint a Roxfort, így kapóra jött, hogy korábban indultak. Így este nyolc elé érkeztek csak meg. Mikor áthaladtak a több méter magas hídon, a fiatalok elképedve bámulták, ahogy a hátrom polip izgatottan ugrált ki a vízből, hogy köszöntse őket. Dylan tanította be őket, és bár nem tudták hibátlanul a szerepüket, a gyerekek mégis ámulattal tekintettek rájuk.

A vonat nem messze a híd végétől megállt az erdőben. A diákok leszálltak, és a Roxforttal ellentétben gyalog, és a csomagjaikkal együtt sétáltak végig az ösvényen, mígnem kiértek az erdőből. Itt megtorpantak, ugyanis szemük előtt hatalmas hintók sétáltak el, háttérben pedig feltűnt a Scarlon. Lenyűgöző épület volt, bár kisebb, mint a Roxfort. Mégis otthonosabbnak tetszett a kivilágított melegbarna falakkal, és a parkban barátságosan csordogáló szökőkutakkal. Visszatérve a hintókra, mint azt az igen szemfüles Jeny rögtön észrevette, volt szemük, orruk és szájuk is. Mikor közelebb lépett, farkukat és fülüket is megpillantotta.

- Mik ezek? - kérdezte barátaitól.

- Jó kérdés. Szerintem leginkább hintóba ágyazott lovakhoz hasonlítanak.

A szavuk is elállt, amikor a tanárok beszálltak az első hintóba, ami elindult velük. A körülbelül hatvan diák is így tett. Juanék voltak a sereghajtók. Melléjük még egy igen ellenszenves szőke lány szállt be. Egész úton meg sem szólalt, de ez úgy tűnik nem zavarta a fiúkat, ugyanis Jeny szinte végig fecsegett.

Végigzötykölődtek a kövezett ösvényen, és megérkeztek a kastély bejáratához.

Mikor beléptek a kivilágított Előcsarnokba, meglepődve tapasztalták, hogy tértágító bűbájt alkalmaztak az építők. A tanárok a balra nyíló tanári szoba felé vették az irányt, ahonnan egy göndör, hosszú barna hajú fiatal nő lépett ki, és mosolyogva elindult feléjük. A gólyák megszeppenve néztek az idegen nőre. Hermione betessékelte őket a jobbra nyíló ebédlőbe.

A diákok törpéknek tűnhettek a terem másik sarkából. A bűbáj itt is megtette hatását. A teremben négy asztal állt. Három nagyobb kör alakú, és egy kisebb hosszúkás. A diákok rögtön megállapították, hogy igen ízlésesen van berendezve az ebédlő.

Hemione tovább noszogatta a megtorpant gyerekeket, és felállította őket a terem tanári asztallal szembeni végében.

Egyet legyintett pálcájával, mire kinyílt az ajtó, és nyolc felnőtt sétált be a terembe, majd a gólyák mellett elhaladva leültek a tanári asztalhoz. Hermione állva maradt, és a gólyákhoz intézte következő szavait:

- Mint azt bizonyára tudjátok, egyelőre csak ti fogtok itt tanulni, de jövőre megint fognak érkezni új diákok. Három házba fogunk beosztani benneteket, a kalandorok a Gruffieszbe, a tudományok iránt érdeklődők a Lariasz házba, a könyvmolyok pedig a Daraiszba fognak kerülni. Egy különleges tükör fog beosztani titeket. Csak bele kell néznetek, és az kihirdeti, hogy hova kerülök. Egy pergament vett a kezébe, és elkezdte felolvasni a neveket. Az első fiúcska, Greg Werson remegve lépett ki a sorból. Hermione egy csillogó tárgy felé intett a fejével.

- Ez a Lények Tükre. Megmutatja, hogy milyen a természeted, és az egyéniséged. Csak állj elé nyugodtan, nem kell félni - mosolygott biztatóan a kisfiúra.

Az a tükör elé állt, melyben egy arc rajzolódott ki. Két szemöldök, szemek, száj és orr. Úgy tűnt, mintha a tükör gondolkodna, ugyanis a tetején az üveg kissé összeráncolta szemöldökét, és csettintett egyet nyelvével, mire a zöld - sárga terítőjű asztal feletti eddig egyenletesen hulló konfettik elkezdtek örvényleni.

Már a diákok egyharmadát beosztották, amikor Hermione fiaihoz ért. Nagyon örült, hogy egyszerre kezdhetnek. Ez csak azért volt lehetséges, mert Kevin egy évvel kevesebbet járt óvodába, mint Juan.

- Juan Cross - szólította idősebbik fiát. Az magabiztosan sétált oda hozzá, és megölelte. Anyja sok szerencsét kívánt neki, és őt is odatessékelte a székhez. A tükör nagyon hamar döntött, és a piros - narancssárga konfettik kezdtek hullani, akárcsak az utána következő Kevin esetében is.

Folytatódott tovább a beosztás. A diákok nagyjából egyenlő arányban helyezkedtek el mind a három asztalnál, a tanárok meg csak mosolyogva nézték őket.

- Seline Malfoy - szólított Hermione egy szőke hajú lányt. Ő utazott Kevinékkel egy hintóban. Fintorogva lépett oda a tükörhöz, ami jó tíz percig gondolkozott. A tükör valójában csak húzta az időt, ugyanis már rég megállapította, hogy olyan ház nincs, amelyben a "Hogyan gyilkolásszuk meg az igazgatónőnket" a fő tantárgy. A lány tele volt ellenszenvvel, de nem csak Hermione, hanem a többi tanár irányába is. Hermione és Dylan persze nem lepődött meg. A két fiú is érdeklődve figyelte az eseményeket, ugyanis szüleik elmesélték nekik kedves barátjuk és az ő közöttük levő ellentét történetét és fejleményeit. A tükör végül hosszas vacillálás után a Gruffiesz és a Daraisz között, az utóbbiba küldte a lányt, a testvérek megelégedésére.

A gonosz teremtés után Jeny következett

- Jeny Potter! - Juan és Kevin és Ron összeszorított ujjal szurkoltak barátnőjüknek, aki végül szintén a Gruffieszbe került.

Hermione igen nagy színvonalú szónoklatot tartott hallgatóságának:

- Üdvözlünk titeket a Scarlon Mágusképzőben - kezdte beszédét. A sok gyerek rajongva figyelte őt. Hiába, őt nem lehetett nem kedvelni (talán csak egy Malfoynak).

- Először is hadd mutassam be a tanárokat, aztán ismertetem az éves programot: Először is férjem, aki mellesleg igazgatópartnerem is, Dylan Cross, azzal a férfi felé mutatott. Ő fogja oktatni a legendás lények gondozását. Mellette, a vörös hajú úriember - itt az említett elkezdett fuldokolni a nevetéstől - lesz a sötét varázslatok kivédése tanárotok, Ron Weasley professzor. Juan, Kevin és Jeny hangosan tapsoltak barátjuknak, aki láthatóan zavarban volt. Hermione bemutatta a többi tanárt is. Ezután elkezdte ecsetelni a tanév menetét:

- Az év során különféle programokat fogunk szervezni nektek, melyek segítenek az összeszokásban, és fejlesztenek is majd titeket - még hosszasan fejtegette ezt a témát, majd mindenkit aludni küldött.

A három jó barát együtt sétált fel a klubhelyiségükbe a megadott úton. Mikor odaértek a piros - narancssárga kárpithoz, egy ugyanilyen színű ruhájú manó ugrott ki belőle. Úgy tűnt, hogy amúgy a vászonban lakott.

- Ő lenne hát az érzőmanók egyike? - kérdezte Jeny.

- Személyesen szolgálatukra - hajlongott a manó. Megvizsgálta őket, majd beeresztette a faliszőnyeg mögött húzódó lyukon.

Itt - ma már sokadszor újabb - meglepetés érte őket. Nagyon hangulatos kis helyiségbe csöppentek, de ők most nem ezzel foglalkoztak, hanem hogy a szemben lévő homorú falszakaszon lévő ajtók közül kiválasszák azt, amelyik a saját szobájukba vezetett. Tizennégy ajtó volt, a két középső volt az elsőéveseké. A gyerekek szerencsére megtalálták a nevüket is a kifüggesztett cetliken, így Juan és Kevin a bal -, míg Jeny a jobb oldali ajtón nyitott be egy "jóéjtpuszi" után. Hiába. Már olyan jól ismerték egymást, hogy bár a fotelokban ücsörgő - úgy tűnt inkább éjszakai életmódot folytató - osztálytársaiknak furcsa, nekik mégis természetesek voltak az ilyen apróságok. A kimerítő nap után Jeny még egy fecnire gyorsan ráfirkantott pár megnyugtató sort szüleinek, és elküldte a bagollyal, amely szülei levelét hozta neki.


	5. Ösvények

A három jó barátnak korán fel kellett kelnie, ugyanis még előző este Hermione szólt nekik, hogy ma körbevezetik őket a szigeten.

Juan és Kevin két másik fiúval osztotta meg a szobáját. A falat narancssárga tapéta borította, az ágyak pedig piros lepedővel voltak letakarva. A falakon több - örökké égő - fáklya égett, ezzel halvány derengésbe vonva a fiúk arcát. A négy ágy kettesével állt egymással szemben, az ablaknál pedig egy hosszúkás asztal áll, négy székkel. A narancssárga üveges ablakon volt egy kisebb baglyoknak fenntartott rész. Elég volt, ha a madár megérintette a lábával, máris kitárult, és így az beröppenhetett a szobájába.

A lányok szobája is hasonlóan festett, azzal a különbséggel, hogy itt csak három ágy állt, és minden pont fordított színű volt. Jeny éppen az egyik narancssárga ágyból kászálódott ki. Mikor előző este lefeküdt, még nem voltak ott szobatársai, most azonban két lány szuszogott mellette. Mikor lelépett az ágyáról megreccsent a parketta, így ők is fölébredtek. Bár kicsit morcosan, de csillogó érdeklődéssel a szemükben néztek Jeny.

- Sziasztok! - köszönt bizonytalanul. - Jeny Potter vagyok.

- Izzie Hawker - mutatkozott be a szőke, majd a barna is:

- Gada McLaggen. Örülök, hogy megismerkedtünk - mondta mosolyogva, majd miután nagy nehezen sikerült kimásznia a besüppedt ágyból kezet rázott a vörös hajú lánnyal. Jenynek minden reggel komoly gondot okozott kibontania derékig érő vörös haját, de itt használhatta a pálcáját, úgyhogy az anyukája által már oly sokszor megmutatott mozdulattal kisimította, és befonta. Társai ámulva nézték.

- Megmutatod, hogy kell? - kérdezte izgatottan Gada.

- Persze. Csak legyinteni kell egyet a pálcáddal, és ki kell mondanod a varázsigét: Hairdreuszisz.

Gada és Izzie sokáig gyakorolták a frissen tanult varázsigét. Izzienek jobban ment, mivel hosszabb haja volt, és a varázslat erre volt kifejlesztve.

Jeny gyorsan fölöltözött, és kirontott az ajtón, pont amikor Kevin is. A lány gyorsan adott a szőkésbarna hajú fiúnak egy jóreggeltpuszit, aztán érdeklődött, hogy hol van Juan.

- Még fönt. Véleménye szerint minek rohanni, úgyis itt van lőttünk az egész nap.

- Ez nem egészen igaz. Hermione tegnap mondta, hogy nyolcra le kell érnünk az Ebédlőbe. Kíváncsi vagyok, mi lesz a kaja.

- Én is! Anyu sokszor mesélte, hogy a Roxfortban házimanók főzték az ennivalókat.

- Aha, apu nekem is mesélte, hogy anyukád megszállottan küzdött a manók jogaiért. Ekkora hülyeséget! Élvezik, amit csinálnak.

- Na jó. Szerintem induljunk el.

Ez azért is volt jó ötlet, ugyanis a fiúk két másik szobatársa épp akkor nyitotta ki szobájuk ajtaját, és ha Kevin nem ugrik félre, biztosan leteperték volna.

- Hoppá, bocsi - mosolygott egy fekete hajú Kevinre.

- Semmi baj.

Mikor átvágtak a klubhelyiségen, végre volt energiájuk alaposabban is megszemlélni azt. A fal itt piros volt, akárcsak a szőnyeg, és a falakon itt is fáklyák sorakoztak. Baloldalt mellettük egy narancssárga csempével bevont kandalló állt, ami ontotta magából a meleget. Ugyanilyen színű fotelok és asztalok álltak teljes összevisszaságban a helyiségben.

Kiléptek a portrélyukon, mire a manó előugrott lakhelyéről, és elköszönt tőlük.

Előző este nagy nehezen feltaláltak a kapott információk alapján a klubhelyiségükbe, de lefelé nehezebb dolguk volt. Elindultak balra, majd elgyalogoltak egy lépcsőn. Aztán még sok másikon is, végül már teljesen összezavarodtak.

- De hülye vagyok! - kezdett sopánkodni Jeny.

- Mi a baj? - kérdezte a fiú.

- Arrofirus - erre a szóra fehér nyíl jelent meg a barna kövezeten. Jeny elindult utána. - Tudja, hogy mi az úticélunk, és elvezet minket oda.

- Mindig elfelejtem, hogy milyen találékony vagy - mosolygott Kevin, mire a lány sértődötten előresietett, de a sarkon már nem bírta tovább, és elkezdett nevetni. Soha nem volt jó színész.

A nyilakat követve megérkeztek az Ebédlőbe, ahol már a diákok nagy része ücsörgött.

- Tíz perc múlva nyolc - szólt aggódva Kevin. - MI lesz, ha nem ér ide időben?

- Ide fog, nyugi!

És igaza lett. Juan két perccel a kijelölt időpont előtt esett be a terembe, ahol két barátja már foglalta neki a helyet. Lehuppant barátai mellé, amikor a tanári asztalnál Hermione fölállt. Mostanra a legtöbb diák megérkezett, így elkezdte mondanivalóját:

- Mint azt már tegnap említettem, a mai nap programja az lesz, hogy körbevezetünk titeket a szigeten. Kilenckor indulunk az Előcsarnokból. Ne késsetek - tette még hozzá fenyegetőnek szánt hangon.

- Ebben az évben kéthetente fogunk nektek programokat szervezni, amelyben nincsenek benne a kviddicsmeccsek. Minden házban jelöljetek ki egy időpontok, hogy mikor szeretnétek válogatást tartani, hogy ki legyen a csapatkapitány, és Mr. Depow segíteni fog nektek választani.

- Fontos dolog még a következő is: mint azt tudjátok, az uniformisotok olyan színű lesz, amelyik házba tartoztok, ezért előre nem tudtátok megvenni. A mai és a holnapi napon várok mindenkit az irodámban, hogy fölírjam a megrendelését. A hetedik emeleten található, a Bagolylak mellett.

- Ezenkívül szeretném bemutatni nektek iskolánk gondnokát, Ronald Crosst, és átváltoztatástan tanárnőnket, Gerda Gattacket. Tegnap nem tudtak megjelenni a vacsorán, mivel az erdőben tanyázó álommanókat kellett befogniuk.

- És most: jó étvágyat! - azzal leült.

A tanári asztal mellett nyíló kis ajtó kitárult, és manók százai özönlötték el a termet. Mindegyik fehér öltönyt, nadrágot, és fekete csokornyakkendőt viselt.

- Pincérek! - kiáltott fel nevetve Jeny. És valóban, mindegyik lényecske karján több tálca és kancsó egyensúlyozott.

Az asztalon egy intésre megjelentek a tányérok, a poharak és az evőeszközök, a szalvétákról nem is beszélve. A manók villámgyorsan lerakták a sok finomságot a diákok és a tanárok elé, majd olyan hamar felszívódtak, ahogy jöttek.

A három jó barát mohón kezdett el enni. Volt ott minden. Jeny először a sütőtöklevet kóstolta meg, ugyanis szülei sokat meséltek neki róla, hogy milyen finom. Míg minden diák kielégítette elég nagy étvágyát, már háromnegyed kilenc is elmúlt.

Kevinék az utolsó között álltak föl az asztaltól, ugyanis köszönni akartak szüleiknek. Jeny már korábban felszaladt, hogy lehozzon magának és barátainak egy - egy pulcsit. Remélte, hogy ősz elején még itt sincs olyan hideg.

A két fiú mosolyogva ballagott oda a tanári asztalhoz. Hermione felállt, és az asztalon áthajolva adott gyermekeinek két - két puszit. Dylan felállt a helyéről, megkerülte az asztalt, és ünnepélyesen kezet fogott velük:

- Gratulálok a fiataluraknak, hogy a Gruffieszbe kerültek. Látom nem szakítják meg csalásunk nemes hagyományát.

Erre min elkezdtek nevetni. Juan és testvére gyorsan elmesélte a két felnőttnek, hogy mi történt velük az első nap, és még folytatták is volna a beszámolót, ha anyjuk nem vág közbe:

- Öt perc múlva kilenc. Mars az Előcsarnokba!

Itt már sorakoztak a diákok. A tanárok házvezetőtanárok három oszlopba osztották a diákokat. A Gruffieszesek házvezető tanára Gattack professzor lett, a Laraisz házé Sterling professzor, a mágiatörténet tanár, végül az ellenszenves szőke lány és az őt körülvevő csoport Gary Stathamhez került, a bájitaltantanárhoz.

Mikor elindultak, a három csoport teljesen egybeolvadt egymással, hiszen sok rokon, és barát volt a házak között. Ahogy kiléptek az ajtón vakító napfény fogadta őket. Elindultak a köves ösvényen. Szemük szép lassan megszokta a világosat. Hiába sütött a nap, de mégsem lehetett pulóver nélkül közlekedni.

Először egyenesen haladtak egy szökőkútig, amely egy hippogriffet ábrázolt. A madár tollai között folydogált a víz halkan csobogva. Hermione Csikócsőr tiszteletére alakította ilyen alakúra.

Itt négyfelé ágazott az út. Hermione elmondta a gyerekeknek, hogy a baloldali út, amelyik visszakanyarodik kastélyt megkerülve körbevezet a szigeten. Ők a másik baloldali úton indultak tovább. Ez már kicsit előre vezetett.

Ezen gyalogoltak egy darabig, amikor egy nagyobb tisztásra értek. Itt feküdt a kviddicspálya és a focipálya. Ez utóbbit nem egyen csodálkozva nézték. A kviddicspálya jobb oldalán vezetett tovább az ösvény, és egy idő után kiért a part közelébe. Itt kisebb stég ált, melyhez néhány csónak volt kikötve. Ezenkívül kicsit odébb homokos partszakasz terült el, hátha valakinek fürdőznie lenne kedve. Itt továbbhaladva megérkeztek a vasútállomáshoz, és innen kezdve egy éles jobbkanyar után a már ismert úton haladtak tovább, mely visszavezette őket a szökőkúthoz. Előző nap itt szálltak be a hintókba. Már csak egy -, a diákok szánára ismeretlen ösvény volt hátra. Hermione elmondásából ez volt a szigetet megkerülő ösvénynek a másik oldali ága. Mivel még csak dél volt, a tanárok engedélyeztek még egy kis sétát, így végigmentek a kastélyt megkerülő ösvényen. Ez végig a tengerpart mellett haladt. Ahogy elsétáltak a víz mellett, a polipok követték őket a vízben. Hiába, Dylan értett a nyelvükön.

Koradélutánra visszaérkeztek a suliba, ahol megebédeltek, majd megkapták az órarendjüket. Minden nap öt órájuk volt, csak hétfőn és csütörtökön volt dupla valamiből, az is a bájitaltan volt. A keddi napot első látásra megszerették. Első órájukat Dylan tartotta, aztán volt egy átváltoztatástan, egy bűbájtan és egy gyógynövénytan. A két csillagászatóra kedden és csütörtökön volt, így a nap első szakában csak négy, éjszaka pedig egy órájuk volt.

Este, mikor a három jó barát elbúcsúzott és lefeküdt, már alig várta másnapi első óráikat.


	6. Dugbog és miegymás

Jenyt ébresztőórája korán keltette. Gyorsan elkészült, és kiszaladt az ajtón. Letelepedett a klubhelyiség egyik fotelében, de fázni kezdett, ezért választott egy olyat, ami közelebb volt a kandallóhoz. Még senki nem volt kint rajta kívül, csak Szuszi és Tik - Tak, akik boldogan szunyókáltak.

Nemsokára kinyílt a lányok ajtaja, és a résen egy álmos szempár kandikált ki. Az a lány volt, akivel tegnap a séta alatt beszélgetett. Fekete haja volt, melyet két copfban viselt.

- Nem láttad a pulcsimat? - kérdezte álmos hangon. - Tegnap este itt hagytam valahol.

- Nem ez az? - kérdezett vissza szobatársnője, miközben a két békésen durmoló állat alól kihúzott egy lila ruhadarabot.

- Köszi! - lelkendezett a lány, és visszahúzta fejét az ajtórésből. Néhány percig motoszkálás hallatszott, aztán immár a pulcsijában és táskával a kezében jött ki a szobájukból, majd becsukta maga után az ajtót. Lehuppant a Jeny melletti fotelbe.

A két állat immár megfosztva "lepedőjétől" a szőnyegre heveredett le. A két lány vidám beszélgetésbe kezdett. Nemsokára csatlakozott hozzájuk Kevin, Juan és az a fiú, aki majdnem fellökte a fiatalabb testvért. Tager Milesként mutatkozott be nekik.

Megvárták, amíg fél hétkor kinyitott az ebédlő, majd lebattyogtak. Most már sikerült elsőre odatalálniuk az ínyencségek tárházához.

A reggeli eseménytelenül telt, azt a kis közjátékot leszámítva, amikor Hermione bejelentette, hogy a Lariasz ház szombatra hirdette ki a kviddicscsapat válogatását. Depow professzornak máris akadt munkája. Mindenki felbolydult az izgalmas hírtől, és már előre találgatták, hogy ki lesz a csapatkapitány.

Jenyék még az első óra előtt visszatértek a házukba a cuccukért. Itt zsibongó tömeg fogadta őket. Az egyik fiú felállt egy zsámolyra, és onnan nyújtózkodott, hogy elérje a faliújságot, amire egy papírt akart kitűzni. Mikor sikerült neki, mindenki elkezdte olvasni. Három időpont szerepelt rajta, hogy mikor legyen a választás. Lehetett szavazni, hogy kinek melyik a legalkalmasabb.

A három jó barát vidoran sétált ki a faajtón a kastélyból, hogy elinduljanak életük első legendás lények gondozása órájukra. Dylan már várta őket az üvegház mellett kialakított kifutóban. Emellett egy kisebb kőépület is helyezkedett el, itt laktak az állatok, amelyekkel dolgozni kívántak.

- Na hát! - kezdte Dylan, mikor a húsz gyerek megérkezett. - Most, hogy mind itt vagytok, el is kezdhetjük: Dylan Cross vagyok, nektek csak Cross professzor - mosolygott beszéd közben. - Én fogom tanítani a legendás lények gondozását. A lényeket, amelyekkel dolgozni fogunk, három csoportba osztjuk. Az első csoportba tartoznak a haszonállatok, a másodikba a díszállatok, és végül azok az állatok, amelyek egyik másik csoportba sincsenek regisztrálva. Ki tud példát mondani?

Négy fiú tette föl a kezét.

- Igen? - nézett Tagerre a professzor.

- Hát ... A második csoportba tartozik például a Clabbert és a Diricawl. A Dugbog pedig a harmadik csoportban kapott helyet.

- Nagyszerű! Mivel idén nincs tankönyvetek, sajnos jegyzetelnetek kell majd. Először is felsoroljuk a legfontosabb fajokat minden csoportban, majd minden egyes fajt végig fogunk venni, jó alaposan. De először is tisztázzuk, hogy mit nevezünk bestiának!

Ezúttal Jeny keze lendült a magasba.

- Sokáig viták folytak arról, hogy mit is nevezünk bestiának, és mit értelmes varázslények. Végül 1865 - ben megszületett a döntés, miszerint minden varázserővel bíró állat bestiának számít, viszont ez a szó teljesen új jelentést kapott abban az időben. Már nem a gonosz teremtményeket sorolták ebbe a kategóriába, hanem az előbb említett három csoport tagjait, szándékaiktól és természetüktől függetlenül - hadarta el.

- Nagyon jó! Öt - öt kavics a Gruffiesznek - tette hozzá Tagerhez fordulva. A pontverseny ügyében is a Roxfortot tekintették példaképnek. Az Előcsarnokban egy állványt helyeztek el, amelyen négy forgatható homokóra foglalt helyet. A felső rész és az alsó rész között épp csak akkora lyuk volt, amely nem engedte át az órában található mágikus kavicsokat. Ha valamelyik ház kavicsot kapott, akkor annyi kavics ahány pontot kaptak összezsugorodott, átesett a lyukon, és leérkezett a homokóra alsó részébe, ahol újra megnőtt.

Az óra további része jegyzeteléssel telt, de nem unalmasan, ugyanis minden lényhez amit Dylan lediktált valakinek hozzá kellett fűznie egy mondatot. Akiknek mindkét szülője varázsló volt, jobban teljesítettek. Az óra végére, mivel minden helyes válasz két pontot ért, több mint harminc pontja volt a háznak. Mindenesetre még elég gyöngyházfényű rózsaszín kavics maradt arra várva, hogy lepotyoghasson a homokóra alsó részébe.

Dylan nem adott nekik sok házit. Mindössze annyit, hogy a Könyvtárban keressék meg a felsorolt körülbelül harmincöt lény külső jegyeit.

Az átváltoztatástan óra nem volt túl izgalmas, ugyanis miután a professzor bemutatta, hogy hogyan kell asztalból kanapét varázsolni, mindössze az alapvető csukló -, és kézmozdulatokat tanította meg nekik.

A bűbájtan óra viszont annál élvezetesebb volt. A professzor először bemutatkozott, majd öt fős csoportokba osztotta a fiatalokat. Csoportosítaniuk kellett a táblára felírt bűbájokat a megadott szabályok szerint.

Az óra végén az eredmény azt mutatta, hogy Gada csoportja volt a legeredményesebb.

Az ebéd nagyon finom volt, mint mindig. Felfrissültek az „izgalmakkal teli" átváltoztatástan óra után.

A gyógynövénytan óra unalmasnak indult, de izgalmasba csapott át, amikor a kissé szerencsétlen tanárnő, Miss Skachtop véletlenül összekevert két egymáshoz igen hasonló fajt, mire a növény ahelyett, hogy a gyökere egy pontjának kitapintása után ellazult volna, hogy engedje átültetni magát, sárgáslila löttyöt fröcskölt a ruhájára, amit aztán hiába próbált letisztítani.

A Gruffieszes társaság szép lassan kezdett összeszokni. Este összetoltak négy asztalt, és körbeülték. Így sokkal jobban esett tanulni. Mindenki Kevint bombázta kérdéseivel, aki már elolvasta a most hasznosnak bizonyuló ajánlott olvasmányt. Szorgalma édesanyjáéra emlékeztetett, de pontossága annál kevésbé. Sikerült elkésnie első csillagászatórájáról, mert mint utóbb kiderült, nem a megfelelő toronyba mászott föl. Jenyék már előre mentek, és ő nem ismerte a lány hasznos kis varázslatát.

Végül megtalálta a keresett „tantermet". A tanárnő, Miss Lenge cseppet sem volt elnéző, ezért a ház kapott öt ólomgolyót is. Ezek az ítélet kihirdetése után kavicsokból változtak át feketévé és azzá az eszközzé, amellyel a fiatalokat büntették.

A kemény egy órás égbambulászás után végre lefeküdtek. Álmukban, vagy a fáradtságtól, vagy „kellemes" utolsó órájuk hatására csillagok táncoltak szemük előtt.

Másnap reggel Jeny azzal kezdte, hogy beszámolt szüleinek az eddigi eseményekről, röviden írt a szobatársairól, és a többi diákról is. Felgyalogolt a Bagolylakba, ahol egy sárgásfehér példány rögtön odarepült hozzá. A lány mosolyogva megsimogatta, majd a lábára kötözött levéllel útjára bocsátotta. Ahogy a madár kiszárnyalt az ablakon, villám hasított az égbe, és elkezdett hullani az eső.

Fontosnak érzem közölni, hogy mostantól az állatos témájú dolgokhoz segítségül fogom hívni a "Legendás állatok és megfigyelésük" című könyvet, de a kategóriák és az események a saját ötleteim lesznek.


	7. Kviddics és kidobó

A következő héten a diákok minden tantárgy alapvető követelményeivel megismerkedetek, és elkezdték az alapokat. Jeny az első bájitaltan óra után megállapította, hogy az lesz a kedvenc tantárgya a nyolc közül. Nem is ártott, hogy szerette, hiszen heti négy rójuk volt belőle.

Hermione és Dylan érdekes rendszert dolgozott ki, hogy hatékonyabbá tegyék a tanulást. Az első óra 9 - kor kezdődött, és 10 - kor ért véget, ezután tíz perc szünet. Aztán 10 óra 10 - től 11 óra 10 - ig a második, a harmadiknak pedig 12 óra 20 perckor volt vége, és fél egytől lehetett ebédelni. A délutáni órák is így zajlottak.

A három jó barát minden óráját nagyon izgalmasnak találta, kivéve a mágiatörténetet. A bájitaltan volt az egyetlen olyan óra, ahol (mivel dupla volt) össze voltak vonva a másik két ház tanulóival. Statham professzor azonban könnyedén meg tudta őrizni a rendet. Jó humora volt, de mégis szigorúan tanított. Mindenki feszülten figyelt az óráin.

Más volt a helyzet csillagászatórán, ahol már második órájuk után nyilvánvalóvá vált, hogy a tanárnőnek semmi érzéke a gyerekekhez, a tetejébe pedig az volt a mániája, hogy ólomgolyókat osztogatott nekik minden ok nélkül.

Végre elérkezett az első hétvége. Az eredményt összesítették, és így szombat délután tartották meg a Gruffiesz ház kviddicsválogatását. Minden Gruffieszes fiatal levonult a kviddicspályára, Mr Depow, a repülésoktató vezetésével. Az elsőévesek nem tanultak repülést, így neki csak a kviddicsedzéseket és a meccseket kellett felügyelnie.

A másik két ház nem jöhetett el megnézni őket, ugyanis feszélyezte volna a játékosokat. Először azok mutathatták be tudásukat, akik már ültek seprűn, ezután a teljesen kezdők. Voltak olyanok, akiknek a vérében volt a repülés. Jeny és a két fiú sokat kviddicseztek fiatalkoruk alatt, így egész jól teljesítettek.

Végül a ház az összes jelentkező megtekintése után kiválasztotta a hét szerencsés fiatalt. A csapatkapitány és egyben őrző is Jeny lett, bár maga sem értette, hogy miért. A két terelő két nyurga fiú, akiket csak látásból ismert. A fogó Kevin lett, a három hajtó pedig Gada, Izzie és Zelly (egy szintén vöröshajú lány).

Juan kicsit csalódottan tért vissza a klubhelyiségbe, de igazságosnak tartotta a döntést. Kevin mindig is jobban repült nála.

Az elkövetkező egy hétben az órákon kívül csak a kviddicsedzések voltak a külön programok, és a büntetőmunka, amit Jeny kapott, amiért már másodszor elkésett mágiatörténetről. Mint kiderült, a tanár, Robert Sterling nem is volt olyan balfácán, mint amilyennek az órákon mutatta magát. Amikor egy cseppet is valami izgalmasabbal foglalkozhatott, mint a tanulás, máris elemében volt.

Hermione a hét elején bejelentette, hogy megérkeztek a megrendelt talárok. Ezeket kedden osztotta ki az utolsó óra után. Szintén közölte, hogy mivel eltelt két hét, hétvégén izgalmas programot fognak szervezni nekik, de nem mondta el, hogy mi lesz az.

Jeny már nagyon várta a hétvégét, az egyre több feladott házi feladat kissé megterhelte, akárcsak barátait is.

Egy dolog éltette még a kiránduláson kívül, a csütörtöki bájitaltan. Mikor azonban a tanár beosztotta őket a saját maga által jónak tartott négyfős csoportokba, elment a kedve az egésztől. Szerencsére Juan vele egy csoportba került, viszont Seline és egy másik Daraiszos lány is.

Seline vidáman beszélgetett a mellett ülő lánnyal, de amikor Jenyre tévedt a tekintete, nyomban felöltötte a "a koszos aljanépre még ránézni is fölösleges" arckifejezését.

Végül eltelt a hét, és felsorakozhattak a kastély ajtaja előtt, hogy megtudják mi lesz a mai program. A tanárok akadályversenyt állítottak föl nekik, az erdő egyik legsűrűbb részében. Hermione ismertette a feladatokat:

- A három ház fog versenyezni egymással! Az eredményekért plusz kavicsokat fogtok kapni. Lesz olyan feladat, amelyhez mágia szükséges, de olyan is, amihez pusztán lélekjelenlét vagy fizikai erő. Hat feladat lesz, némelyiket egyedül, illetve csoportosan kell majd végrehajtanotok. Az első feladat: - itt közelebb lépett egy mellett növő tíz méter magas fához - látjátok ezt a három fát? - mutatott körbe, így a diákok észrevették, hogy három egyforma magasságú fa emelkedik ki a többi közül. A gyerekek bólintottak. Mindegyik tetején a lombok között van két kosár, tele kavicsokkal. Két embert válasszatok ki minden csapatból, aki föl fognak menni. Az a cél, hogy két perc alatt minél több kavicsot lehozzatok.

A Gruffieszesek kiválasztották a kviddicsscapat két terelőjét, Johnt és Lawyt. Egy gong hangjára elkezdtek mászni, és két percig folyamatosan kapaszkodtak föl és le. A legtöbb kavicsot a Lariasz ház két tagja hozta le.

A következő két feladat is ügyességi volt. A futóversenyt Juan nyerte, a kidobót pedig Seline. Hermione direkt választott ilyen egyszerű, de mégis élvezetes játékokat, hiszen az volt az iskola egyik fő célja, hogy közelebb hozza egymáshoz a varázs -, és a mugli világot.

A most következő játékban a házak összes tanulójának szerepelnie kellett. A tisztást, ahol játszottak három részre osztották, és ide kellett beállniuk a gyerekeknek. Kiválasztottak minden házból egy – egy embert, akik a tisztás közepére álltak.

A csapatoknak egyszerre ugyanaz volt a feladatuk. A középső ember kezében volt egy tárgy, aminek vagy színét, vagy a méretét meg kellett változtatnia. Miután ezt megtette, átadta a csapat következő tagjának, akis szintén változtatott valamit rajta. Az volt a cél, hogy minél hamarabb visszakerüljön az eredeti belső ember a helyére. Három fordulót játszottak. Kettőt a Gruffiesz nyert, egyet pedig a Daraisz.

A játékok végén összeszámolták, hogy ki hány kavicsot gyűjtött. Ezeknek a felét megkapták teljesítményük értékeléseként. A homokórák alsó felének tartalma jelentősen nőtt, de néhány ólomgolyó is átfurakodta magát a lyukon.

Az átváltoztatott három tárgyból végül serlegeket formáltak, és átadták őket a házaknak. Az aranyat a Lariasz ház, az ezüstöt a Gruffiesz, a bronzot pedig a Daraisz érdemelte ki.

A legtöbb aranyvérű fiatalnak is tetszettek ezek a játékot. Jeny látta Seline arcán, hogy ő is élvezi őket. Nem értette, hogy miért ilyen ellenszenves vele a lány. Mindenesetre ő, akárcsak a többi gyerek, alig várta, hogy elteljen újabb két hét.


	8. Hófehér szőkeség

A Scarlonban hamar elrepült a diákok itt eltöltött első féléve. Nagyon sokat tanultak. A programokat, amiket szerveztek nekik mind nagyon élvezték.

Időközben a kviddicscsapatok már sok meccset játszottak egymással. A versenyben, akárcsak a pontozásban a Lariasz vezetett.

A diákok nagyon jól összeszoktak, és amikor eljött a téli szünet, kastélyban maradó diákok kihívták egymást egy hógolyócsatára. A három ház versengett egymással. A Gruffieszesek bírták a legtovább. Sokan hazautaztak, de épp elegen is maradtak az ilyen játékokhoz.

Hermione bejelentette a szünet első napjának reggelén, hogy Szenteste táncházat szerveznek. Bekötötték az iskolába a hopp - hálózatot, ezzel lehetővé téve, hogy a diákok (persze tanári felügyelettel) meglátogassák a Roxfort közeli kis falucskát. A diákok ámulva léptek ki a Három Seprűből (ide érkeztek meg), ahol Luna vette át a vezetői pozíciót.

A faluban mindent fehér hó lepett el. A gyerekek bevásároltak néhány ünnepi ruhát, meg az ajándékokat is. Mivel a három jó barát közül egyiknek sem volt baglya, ezért a postán rögtön feladták csomagjaikat.

Szenteste reggelére befagyott a tenger. A polipoknak egy kis helyen megolvasztották a jeget, a diákoknak pedig lehetővé tették a korcsolyakölcsönzést. A három jó barát is lesétált a tengerhez. Jeny nem tudott jégkorizni de Juan és Kevin (akiket Dylan megtanított egyik télen) segített neki, így a végére egészen belejött.

Jeny koradélután kijelentette, hogy készülődnie kell estére. Barátai furcsán néztek rá, ugyanis nem olyan lánynak ismerték, aki sokat adott a külsejére.

Este a két fiú megunta a várakozást, és barátnőjük nélkül indultak le a Bálterembe. Ott félhomály fogadta őket. A kevés fényt néhány gyertya szolgáltatta. A sarokból halk zene szólt, melyet ünneplőruhás manóhölgyemények adtak.

A diákok még sosem jártak itt. A terem három másik sarkában egy - egy karácsonyfa állt. Szétszórva mindenhol fonott asztalok és székek álltak.

A testvérpár leült az egyik asztalhoz, és várták barátnőjüket. Kis idő múlva megérkeztek a tanárok. Hermione és Dylan kart karba öltve vonultak be, akárcsak Ron és Miss. Lenge. Kevin feltartott hüvelykujjal jelezte szüleinek, hogy klasszul néznek ki.

Már majdnem mindenki megérkezett, amikor három leány lépett be a terembe. A középső kicsivel magasabb volt két barátnőjénél, Izzienél és Gadánál.

Jeny lélegzetelállítóan nézett ki. Vörös haját sok kis fonatba fogta, melyeket utána feltűzött, néhány kiszabadult tincs azonban ott pihent a vállán. Halványsárga ruhát viselt, amit deréktájon narancssárga virág díszített. Hajába és szandáljára is ilyet tűzött.

Kevin felpattant a helyéről, és kezét tartotta Jenynek, aki hagyta saját asztalukhoz kísérni magát.

Az este nagyon szórakoztatóan telt, bár néhány lány neheztelve nézte Jenyt, hiszen minden fiú vele akart táncolni. Ugyanakkor Selinen is csak ámultak. Ő - Jenyvel ellentétben - nem játékosnak, hanem fenségesnek tetszett. Kevin meg is jegyezte, hogy olyan, mint egy tündöklő jégcsap, fehér, bokáig érő ruhájában. Szőke haját kivételesen befonta, és fehér fagyöngyben végződő hajtűket tűzött bele.

Mikor a többi diák visszatért az iskolába, alig győzték hallgatni a sok élménybeszámolót. Hogy ők se maradjanak ki minden jóból, Hermione engedélyezte, hogy minden ház rendezzen önálló szilveszteri partit. Mindenki nagyon jól szórakozott. Jeny pink és citromsárga ruhában parádézott csengő kacagás közepette. Az este (vagy inkább hajnal) befejezéseként játszottak néhány kártyapartit, és eltáncoltak egy madisont.

Mindenki sajnálatára 3 - án elkezdődött a tanítás. Jeny már nagyon várta első legendás lények gondozása órájukat, mert remélte, hogy megkapják a dolgozatukat, azonban sajnálatára Dylan csak másnap szándékozta kiosztani őket.

Jeny és Juan dolgozata kitűnő lett, míg Keviné kicsit gyengébb. A szerdai órán a sárkányokról tanultak. Kivételesen össze voltak vonva a Daraiszosokkal, ugyanis azoknak elmaradt az előző órájuk.

Dylan a legfontosabb fajtákat mutatta be. Mikor a magyar mennydörgőhöz ért, körbeadta a Harrytől kölcsönkért kis sárkánymodellt.

- A házi feladat az, hogy válasszatok ki öt fajtát, és rajzoljátok le. A következő órán ezekkel fogunk dolgozni, ugyanis élő sárkányt nem …

Ebben a pillanatban elkezdett remegni a föld, és hangos üvöltés hangzott fel. Ütemes dobogás hallatszott, mintha óriási léptek tapodták volna a földet. A fák megremegtek, ágaikról lehullott a hó. Az eddig csak didergő diákok remegve kezdtek hátrálni. Seline nem mozdult. A fák felé bámult, ahol elhaltak a léptek. Ott egy hatalmas hófehér sárkány állt. Alig lehetett észrevenni őt, hiszen a tájat körös - körül mindenhol hó borította. Tekintete összekapcsolódott Selinével. Szép lassan elindult felé. Két lépéssel olyan közel ért, hogy ha lehajtja a fejét, orruk összeért volna. A szőke kislány felsikoltott, de nem mert megmozdulni. Kevin odaszaladt hozzá, és megragadta a karját. Odaráncigálta a többiekhez. A sárkány dühösen egy lánglabdát küldött a - még mindig Seline karját szorongató - fiú felé, aki gyorsan lebukott előle, ezzel magával rántva a lányit is.

Dylan egy átokkal fehér füstbe vonta a sárkányt, aki fulladozva vonult vissza, fél méteres lábnyomokat hagyva maga után. A tanár gyorsan visszaterelte a diákokat a kastélyba.

Este a tanári szobában hatalmas zűrzavar uralkodott. A tanárok egymás szavába vágva vitatkoztak.

- Szerintem nem jó ötlet! - ellenkezett Sterling professzor az ötlet ellen, miszernt keressék meg a sárkányt. -Lehet, hogy már el is hagyta a szigetet. Amúgy észrevették volna, amikor felderítették a területe - szavait helyeslő mormogás kísérte.

Hermione a fejét rázta:

- Az erdőnek van egy feltérképezetlen része, és akár a tengerben is élhet.

- Véleményem szerint meg kell keresnünk az állatot, elvégre nem mindenhol mászkál szabadon egy havasi holdfény sárkány. Mit szólna a Minisztérium, ha ez kitudódna? - adott hangot véleményének Dylan. Ezzel a tanárok fele megint egyetértett. Végül megegyeztek, hogy amíg a diákok szombaton kviddicseznek, átfésülik az egész szigetet. Ezt meg is tették, de semmit nem találtak.

Jeny vasárnap délután levelet írt szüleinek. Végre rászánta magát, hogy részletesebben is bemutassa barátnőit, és az iskolát. Az egyik sárgásbarna iskolabagollyal küldte el a levelet, amely másnap már hozta is apja válaszát:

_Kedves Jeny!_

_Örülök, hogy jól érzed magad a Scarlonban, és sok barátod van. A barátnőd. Gada édesapja és én egy házba jártunk a Roxfortban. Nem voltunk köztünk túl jó viszony, de remélem, hogy a ti barátságotok kitartó lesz._

_Amit írtál a havasi holdfényről igen aggasztó, de egyelőre nem akarlak terhelni ezzel._

_Édesanyádnak felolvastam leveledet, de nem tudott válaszolni rá, mivel kórházban van. Hamarosan megszületik a kistestvéred._

_Szerető apád: Harry!_

Jeny nagyon boldog volt az örömteli hírtől, ennek ellenére furcsának találta apja ijedtét, ezért elhatározta, hogy megkeresi a sárkányt. Szilárd meggyőződése volt, hogy valahol a szigeten van. Igaz, mivel közeledett a tél vége, kezdett enyhülni az idő, a két fiút mégsem vonzotta egy ilyen kaland, ezért a lány csütörtök délután egyedfül indult útnak.

Hosszasan bolyongott az erdőben, az ösvényeket már rég elvesztette szem elől. Egy fehér teremtmény a fák koronáján szunyókált, de amikor a lány elsétált alatta felébredt. Jégeső kezdett el esni, ezért miután Jeny elhaladt, csendben leosont a fáról, de az egyik ágon megcsúszott, és hangos robajjal ért födet, minek következtében a lány végre megtalálta, akit keresett.

A sárkány bizonytalanul így szólt:

- Légy üdvözölve kicsi lány, szerény hajlékomban,

Sziklából faragott szegény otthonomban,

Mely régen fekszik e szegény vadonban - azzal fejét egy hatalmas szikla felé fordította, amelyben ép akkora üreg volt, hogy egy sárkány beférhessen.

- Jó napot! - Jeny nem tudta, hogy mit is lehet olyankor mondani, amikor egy olyan rímekben beszélő sárkánnyal beszélget az ember, akiben egy költő veszett el. A sárkány gyorsan bebújt otthonába, és a lányt is invitálta:

- Gyere ide mellém kis tündérleány,

Megkínálom neked egyszerű lakomám.

- Köszönöm - dadogta Jeny - , de én csak azt szeretném tudni, hogy hogyan került Ön ide.

- Ilyen szomorú történetet nem hallott még soha,

Sem a föld, sem az emberfia.

- Én akkor is hallani szeretném makacsolta meg magát a lány, és bociszemekkel pislogott az állat felé. Látta, hogy a sárkány gondolkodik, majd belekezdett a történetbe:

- Hajdanában,

Egy csodaszép palotában,

Élt egy királyleány

Fényűző pompában.

A leány szíve egy nap szerelemre lobbant,

Soha nem érzett még annál boldogabban.

Csakhogy nem a kiszemelt ifjú volt a választott,

Hanem egy hófehér sárkány, ki a hegyekben lakott.

Olthatatlan szerelmük mindent elsöpört,

De a gonosz király mindenkit elgyötört.

Tömlöcbe záratta a hű állatot,

S elszórta ama szörnyű átokot.

A hófehér holdfényt egy szigetre száműzte,

Ahol csak nagy ritkán süt a Nap tüze.

Örök kárhozat volt a sárkány sorsa,

Csak egy csók lehetett kegyes megváltója.

A király feleskette hűséges testőrét,

Őrizze a leányt mind nappal, s sötétség.

A lány így soha nem törhette meg az átkot,

S örök némaságban hagyta el a világot.

Még a mai napig él ama átok,

Míg a királyleány nem ád egy csókot.

Lelke majd visszatér ötszáz év múlva,

Így szól ama híres és ismert legenda.

A sárkány befejezte a szavalást, és szomorúan tekintett a lányra:

- Most már ismered sorsom, mely ideköt,

Ötszáz éve élek e szárazföld fölött.

- MI a neved?

- Őseim mind a Sinda törzs tagjai,

Utolsó leszármazottuk a dicső Ashali.

- És tényleg ötszáz éve élsz itt? - kérdezősködött tovább a lány.

- Bizony, bizony, így szólt a sorsom,

De nemrég megérkezett imádott megváltóm.

- Úgy érted visszatért a királylány lelke?

- Úgy értem, pontosan, hogy végre visszatért,

Egyetlen csók, s miénk lesz az éj.

- Itt van a szigeten? Akkor miért nem oldoz föl?

- Ashyr az oka, a testőrök ura,

Ki az esküt letette általa.

- Szóval itt is megpróbálja majd megakadályozni, hogy fölkeressen?

- Ránk fog törni az ádáz bestia,

Így Cecynek el kell bujdokolnia.

- Cecy a szerelmed neve? Milyen lény ez az Ashyr?

- Gyilkolásra teremtették itt a Földön,

Hogy hatalmas lábával mindent összetörjön.

Ő a legfélelmetesebb sárkányok egyike,

Éjkék színétől retteg a Föld népe.

- Igazán érdekes történet kedves ... Sárkány Úr. Kívánom, hogy királylánya keresse föl Önt, és nyugodjanak békében.

- Hiába szólítom,

Borús pára ül hangomon.

- Örülök, hogy elmesélte a történetét, lehet hogy tudunk segíteni magán - azzal a lány visszaindult a kastélyba. Mikor a sárkány látta, hogy még mindig zuhog az eső, a lány után ment, és szárnyával takarta őt a jégdarabok elől. Így sétáltak el a kastélyig, ahol a sárkány csendben megfordult, és eltűnt.


	9. Ashyr és Ashali

Mindenkitől elnézést kérek: az előző fejezetben azt írtam, hogy Ron Mrs. Lenggel megy a bálba, de nem vele ment, hanem Mrs. Skatchoppal.

Jeny elmesélte barátainak, hogy mit tudott meg a sárkánytól, akinek a létezésében eddig ők nem igazán hittek. Sokat ültek a Könyvtárban, hogy utánakeressenek a történetnek, és meg is találták az "Anglia legendái" című könyvben. Még egy illusztráció is volt Ashaliról, ami végképp bizonyította a lány igazát.

A három jó barát eltökélte, hogy segít a sárkánynak. Kevin korábban fölment a klubhelyiségbe, és magával vitte a könyvet is. Leült az egyik fotelba, és már tizedszer is elolvasta a történetet. Szeme most megakadt egy ponton. A királylány leírásán:

- Hosszú szőke haja lebbent mint a szél,

Hófehér bőre sápadt mint a tél.

Léptei ahogy megy méltóságteljesek,

Versengenek érte a dali hercegek.

Ez a leírás pontosan ráillett egy - a szigeten tartózkodó - lányra, Selinere. Kevin hanyatt homlok rohant vissza a Könyvtárba, de barátai már nem voltak ott, így hát elindult megkeresni őket. Menet közben találkozott Selinnel, aki úgy nézett rá, mint egy őrültre, ahogy majdnem hasraesett rohanás közben.

A szőke lány továbbsétált. Kezdett dühös lenni magára. Mindig megfogadta, hogy megköszöni a fiúnak, hogy megmentette, de amikor a közelében volt, sehogy sem tudta rászánni magát.

- Vajon csak azért vagyok ilyen velük, mert a szüleink utálták egymást? Ha így van, ugyanolyan szánalmas vagyok, mint apa. Hogy is képzelhettem, hogy meg lehet ítélni az embereket a származásuk alapján? Tiszta hülye voltam.

Mígre ezt végiggondolta, megszületett benne az elhatározás: a fiú után szaladt, és utána kiáltott: Kevin!

A fiú megtorpant, és visszanézett a lányra. Az kicsit kifulladva várt, hogy levegőt kapjon, mielőtt beszélni kezdett.

- Szeretném megköszönni, hogy megmentettél a sárkánytól - azzal bátortalanul elmosolyodott.

- Nincs mit - próbált magabiztosnak látszani a fiú, de el nem bírta volna képzelni, hogy a mindig magabiztos és tökéletes Seline Malfoy megköszöni egy fiúnak, hogy az megmentette az életét.

A lány hátatfordított, és elsétált. Nem is sejtette, hogy mekkora változáson ment át az utóbbi két perc alatt. Ennek ellenére a fiú iránti érzései cseppet sem változtak. Igaz, nem gyűlölte (ahogy eddig sem), de nem is akart a mostaninál jobban lenni vele.

Kevin még mindig meglepődve bandukolt tovább, hogy végre megtalálja barátait. Annyira elbambult, hogy nem vette észre az előtte levő lépcsőt, és egyenesen lebucskázott rajta. A lépcső aljában két tanárja meredt rá kíváncsi tekintettel: Ron és Dinna (a gyógynövénytan tanárnő). Ron tért először magához, bár kolléganője kezét nem engedte el, de a másikkal felsegítette a fiút. Kevin vigyorogva nézett rá, majd jelentőségteljesen a hölgy felé bökött fejével. Az nem figyelt oda mivel éppen beleakadt a cipőjének a sarka a szoknyájába. Kevin erre már nevetni kezdet, ezért gyorsan otthagyta a párocskát, és továbbszaladt a lépcsőn lefelé. Közben magában azon gondolkozott, hogy Miss. Lenge valóban ilyen szerencsétlen, vagy csak tettei. Először a lila lötty a ruháján, aztán a cipője. Élénken élt még benne az az eset, amikor Dylannek kellett segítenie neki, ugyanis megtámadta egy mandragóra. És még ő foglalkozik növényekkel - csóválta a fejét. Megint csak elkalandozott, így ezúttal - szerencsére - Jenybe ütközött bele.

- Hol van Juan?

- Az orvosiban. Seline egyik barátnője elkábította, amiért bátorkodott megjegyezni, hogy a legközelebbi kviddicsmeccsen talán nem magassarkú szandálban kellene játszania.

Kevin felnevetett.

- Figyelj! Nagyon fontos dolgot kell megbeszélnünk. Menjünk fel az Orvosi Szobába, mert Juannek is hallania kell.

Mikor odaértek, csendben leültek Juan ágyára, és várták, hogy felébredjen. Jeny már alig bírt magával, míg barátjuk végre kinyitott először csak a bal, majd a jobb szemét is.

- Na végre! Szóval mi a baj?

- Tudod kiben tért vissza a királylány lelke?

- Nem. Amúgy honnan jötté rá?

- Te nem olvastad a leírást? - kérdezte kicsit idegesen Kevin. - Hosszú szőke haj, hófehér arc, vonzza a fiúkat ... Leesett már? - forgatta a szemeit.

- Uramisten! Seline?

- Hát persze - szólt közbe most Juan is. - Emlékezzetek, a sárkány kereste vele a szemkontaktust, meg minden.

- Mit csináljunk? Szóljunk neki?

- És mégis mit mondanál? Bocs, de szeretnénk megkérni, hogy csókold meg azt a sárkányt, aki majdnem kinyírt téged, mert már ötszáz éve szenved a szigeten.

- Raboljuk el! - vetette fel Jeny!

- MI? - értetlenkedett Kevin. Ilyenre magától sohasem vetemedett volna.

- Kényszerítsük, hogy tegye meg. Akkor az ő lelke is békében térhet majd nyugovóra, szóval kétszeresen is megéri, hiszen a sárkány is eltűnik a szigetről ... remélhetőleg - tette még hozzá.

- De elrabolni egy lányt?

- Nem emlékszel, amiikor hat évesen beöltöztetek gyilkosnak, és eljátszottatok, hogy elraboltok? - nézett rájuk neheztelve Jeny.

- De az csak játék volt.

Észre sem vették, hogy Juan közben újra elaludt. Még hosszasan vitatkoztak, de Kevin végül beadta a derekát, ugyanis tényleg nem voltak puszipajtások Selinnel.

- Hogy csináljuk? - kérdezte, maikor már kifelé sétáltak a szobából.

- Jó kérdés. Majd utánanézek, hogy mikor van külön szakköre, vagy ilyesmi. Szóval, amikor egyedül van.

- Miért kell ahhoz szakkör? Megoldom. Írok egy levelet Hermione nevében, hogy menjen a dolgozószobájához mondjuk este nyolcra.

- Mielőtt még kopoghatna, vagy valami elkapjuk, és felvisszük a klubhelyiségünkbe, oké?

- És a többiek mégis mit fognak szólni, hogy beállítunk egyik megkötözött évfolyamtársukkal?

- Használjunk trágyagránátot. Néhány van a táskámban. Harry javasolta, hogy vegyek néhányat az Abszol úton, mert neki is praktikus volt, amikor még fiatal volt.

- Na jó! Juant holnapra kiengedik, addig el kell kapnunk. Te írod a levelet, én meg intézem a trágyát. Siess, mert mindjárt nyolc ... Inkább írj fél kilencet, úgyis el kell még küldeni.

- Oké! - azzal a két fiatal elindult két különböző irányba. Kevin a Bagolylak felé, Jeny pedig a klubhelyiségükbe.

Itt a lánynak sajnos használnia kellett a trágyagránátokat, ugyanis néhány fiú, ha rajtuk múlna, akár éjfélig is ott ücsörgött volna. Miután eltüntette a trágyát, legyalogolt Hermione szobájához, ahol Kevin már várt rá.

Gyorsan bebújtak a folyosó egyik beugrójába, amikor Seline befordult a sarkon. Mikor odaért az irodához és már épp kopogásra emelte m kezét, Kevin kiugrott mögé, és befogta a száját. Jeny is előjött, és segített a fiúnak. Egy Silencióval elnémította a lányt, aztán felcipelték a klubhelyiségbe. Juan már ott várta őket.

- Korábban kiengedett? - kérdezte érdeklődve Jeny.

- Igen, meggyőztem Mrs. Crosst, hogy engedjen ki - magyarázta a fiú. Mrs. Cross a gondnok felesége volt, és csak hosszas rábeszélés után vállalta el az Orvosi szoba vezetését. Sokkal engedékenyebb volt, mint Madam Pomfreyt, így Juannek nem volt nehéz dolga.

A klubhelyiségben leszedték a bűbájt a lányról, és egy fotelbe leültették. Elmesélték neki a feladatát. A lány meglepően nyugodtan fogadta a tényeket.

Mivel sietniük kellett, nehogy Ashyr a szigetre érjen, mielőtt megtöri az átkot. Másnap, szombaton a Lariasz és a Daraisz kviddicsmeccse alatt meglógtak, és felkeresték a sárkány lakhelyét. Ott rémisztő látvány fogadta őket. A barlang környékén minden fa és bokor szénné volt égve. Rémülten indultak el, hogy kövessék az égésnyomokat, melyek egészen a tengerig vezettek.

Időközben felolvadt a tenger, és kezdett éledni a növényzet is. Márciusban megszokott volt az ilyen idő, de azért a nap süthetett volna.

A tenger fölött egy éjkék és egy hófehér sárkány repkedett, mindig egymás felé fordulva. Szemük tüzesen izzott, mintha így akarnák legyőzni egymást. Azonban mindannyian tudták, hogy a sárkány csak az átok megtörtével pusztulhat el.

Ashali meglátta, hogy segítői megérkeztek. Karmos lábával folyton ellenfele felé csapkodott, hogy a mélybe taszítsa. Mikor kezdtek eldurvulni a légi események, az ég bal oldala beborult, villámlani és esni kezdett, míg a jobb oldalon kisütött a nap, és kellemes, langyos szellő susogott. Mindkét sárkány megállt a saját térségében, de szárnyukat folyamatosan mozgatták, hogy ne zuhanjanak le. Egy gyors mozdulattal Ashali megsebesítette Ashyr bal szárnyát, aki hirtelen egyensúlyát vesztette, és zuhant 2 - 3 métert. Kevin megpróbált tornádót támasztani, de miután nem sikerült, rákiáltott a barátaira, hogy segítsenek. Együttes erővel feltámasztották a vihart, amely magába zárta az éjkék szörnyeteget. Seline odaszaladt a napos parthoz, ahova leszállt a fehér sárkány. A kislány megcsókolta az állatot. Ashyr alatt elkezdett örvényleni a tenger is, amely beszippantotta. Kitisztult az ég, és a párt vakító ragyogás vette körül. Miután elváltak, a hófehér sárkány búcsút intett, és elszárnyalt a szigetről.

A négy fiatal között valamiféle kötelék jött létre, de ez nem befolyásolta természetüket, és érzéseiket se. A kötelék csak sorsukat kötötte össze. Egyikük sem tudta meg, hogy a legenda szövege immár így szólt:

Hajdanában,

Egy csodaszép palotában,

Élt egy királyleány

Fényűző pompában.

A leány szíve egy nap szerelemre lobbant,

Soha nem érzett még annál boldogabban.

Csakhogy nem a kiszemelt ifjú volt a választott,

Hanem egy hófehér sárkány, ki a hegyekben lakott.

Olthatatlan szerelmük mindent elsöpört,

De a gonosz király mindenkit elgyötört.

Tömlöcbe záratta a hű állatot,

S elszórta ama szörnyű átokot.

A hófehér holdfényt egy szigetre száműzte,

Ahol csak nagy ritkán süt a Nap tüze.

Örök kárhozat volt a sárkány sorsa,

Csak egy csók lehetett kegyes megváltója.

A király feleskette hűséges testőrét,

Őrizze a leányt mind nappal, s sötétség.

A lány így soha nem törhette meg az átkot,

S örök némaságban hagyta el a világot.

A leány lelke visszatért ötszáz év múlva,

Ahogy szólt ama híres legenda.

A királylány végül megtörte az átkot,

S csókjuk megváltotta a világot.


	10. Posthang

A három jó barát és Seline ugyanúgy élte tovább életét a Scarlon falai között, minden visszatért a régi kerékvágásba. Valami azonban mégis megváltozott. Jeny és két barátja már gyakrabban beszélgetett Selinnel, bár a távolságtartás megmaradt köztük. Mégsem akartak méreggel a szívükben hazautazni az iskolából.

A kviddicsévad is a végéhez közeledett, és a versenyben még mindig a Lariasz vezetett. Az Előcsarnokban felállított negyedik homokórában látszottak a kviddicskavicsok. Felső felében fehér kavicsok voltak, amelyek leesve pirosas-narancssárgává, kékeslilává és sárgászölddé változtak át. Minden csapat annyi kavicsot kapott, ahány pontot gyűjtöttek a meccsek folyamán.

Közeledtek a vizsgák is, amelyekre június közepén került sor. A három jó barát kitartóan tanult rájuk. Keserves hétnek néztek elébe, ezért vasárnap korán lefeküdtek. Mindhármuknak hétfőn bájitaltan és sötét varázslatok kivédése vizsgája volt, és mindhármuknak jól sikerült. A hét többi napján semmi különleges nem volt, az állandó hajtást leszámítva, meg azt, hogy csütörtöktől Ron és Dinna (Miss Skatchop - gyógynövénytan tanárnő) mindig kézenfogva sétáltak le az Ebédlőbe, amin Kevin mindig jót mosolygott.

Felvirradt az utolsó kviddicsmeccs reggele. Jeny brillírozott, akárcsak a csapattársai is. Kevin fél óra alatt elkapta a cikeszt, így húsz ponttal megnyerték a verset, ezzel második helyre taszítva a Lariaszt.

A Kviddicskupát és a Házkupát a Záróvacsorán osztották ki. Hermione és Dylan bejelentette, hogy a Gruffiesz nyerte a házak versenyét is, amin mindenki nagyon meglepődött, de a két felnőtt megmagyarázta a döbbenet okát is, miszerint a sárkány nem magától tűnt el a szigetről.

A Záróvacsorán mindenki táncolt egy búcsútáncot Jenyvel. Az utolsó táncot Juan Jenyvel, Kevin pedig Selinnel táncolta el.

Másnap reggeli után indultak, a polipok a vízből kiugrálva integettek utánuk.

Otthon mindenkit meghívtak a köszöntő vacsorára, amely a gyerekek számára meglepetés volt. Mindenki ott volt. Mr és Mrs Weasley, Ginnyék a kis Scarlettel, Percy a feleségével, Penelopéval, Fred Verityvel, és Ron is Miss Skatchoppal. Nagyon jól szórakoztak, és boldogan beszélgettek. Letelepedtek a kandalló előtti szőnyegre. A házigazdák elmesélték kalandjukat, amit hetedévesen éltek át, és Harry és Ron is megosztotta a többiekkel jeles csínytevésit. Kevin és Juan ezeket is szívesen hallgatta, de mindig is szüleik története volt a kedvencük.

Másnap reggel a család baglya, Zukszisz meghozta a Reggeli Próféta aznapi számát, amely meglepő módon egyik kedve ismerősükkel készített interjú díszelgett:

R.V.: Kedves Uram. Kérem mesélje el igen kalandos élettörténetét, ugyanis mindenkit érdekelnek az ilyen izgalmas kalandok.

S.A.: Ezt egy versben tudnám legjobban megfogalmazni:

Hajdanában,

Egy csodaszép palotában,

Élt egy királyleány

Fényűző pompában.

A leány szíve egy nap szerelemre lobbant,

Soha nem érzett még annál boldogabban.

Csakhogy nem a kiszemelt ifjú volt a választott,

Hanem egy hófehér sárkány, ki a hegyekben lakott.

Olthatatlan szerelmük mindent elsöpört,

De a gonosz király mindenkit elgyötört.

Tömlöcbe záratta a hű állatot,

S elszórta ama szörnyű átokot.

A hófehér holdfényt egy szigetre száműzte,

Ahol csak nagy ritkán süt a Nap tüze.

Örök kárhozat volt a sárkány sorsa,

Csak egy csók lehetett kegyes megváltója.

A király feleskette hűséges testőrét,

Őrizze a leányt mind nappal, s sötétség.

A lány így soha nem törhette meg az átkot,

S örök némaságban hagyta el a világot.

A leány lelke visszatért ötszáz év múlva,

Ahogy szólt ama híres legenda.

A királylány végül megtörte az átkot,

S csókjuk megváltotta a világot.

R.V.: Kinek a segítségével sikerült megtörnie az átkot?

S.A.: Kedves barátaim, Jeny Potter, Kevin Cross és Juan Cross segítségével. ...

Így folytatódott még két oldalon keresztül.

- Nem gaz! Ennek az a legenda a mániája? - kérdezte megütközve Kevin.

- Tényleg elmegy az Északi - sarkra - kérdezte érdeklődve Juan.

- Úgy tűnik. Elvégre a hideg az otthona.

A három jó barát az elkövetkező években sokat fejlődött, mind testileg, mind agyilag, mind lelkileg, de ez már másik történet.

A trilógia befejező részét hamarosan kezdem írni. Akit érdekel, légyszi írjon, hogy mennyire siessek. Köszi!


End file.
